greatwarfandomcom-20200215-history
Update Archive/49/3
"Oh please," I yell, rolling my eyes and offhandedly blocking a bolt of ice hurled at me. "You were never much of a dueler. If I remember correctly, you lost a fight with your apprentice." Dosantos screams in anger and rushes through his own men, his palms filling with the destructive lifeblood of the Nether. I smile and build up the defensive spells I usually keep on at all times. A witch hunter rushes in from the left, expecting me to go down easily. I bring a hand up and rip the amulet hanging around my neck off, activating it with my magic. The piece of jewelry vanishes and a short sword appears in its place, called back from the Twisting Nether, wherein it was put before my arrival here. I slice the man's face before he can react to my being armed. Dosantos sends out a surge of greenish energies at me. I manage to dodge the crude spell to avoid wasting my barrier enchantment against it. Next I point my sword at the former councilman and shoot a small, almost probing spell at him. It strikes against all kinds of fore-planned defences. While I analyse them, I taunt: "Yes, that apprentice of yours is a much nicer kid than you ever were. When I get back to Dalaran, I'll tell him you sent greetings." Dosantos moves closer and casts another spell, this time in a more controlled manner. He has finally managed to control his anger, I understand. Good for him. I rush forward, flinging a faint spell at Dosantos and keeping my sword poised. If I've judged his spells correctly, there's nothing to defend the man from a blade to the gut there. The truth is that I'm not a good sword-fighter myself, but I can certainly take people who assume I carry a weapon just for show by surprise. Dosantos sees my attempt coming and throws a spell right before me, into the ground. The floor explodes, sending me flying backwards. I lose my sword, but manage to get back on my feet fast enough to evade another attack from him. "You barbarian," Dosantos speaks through his teeth as he walks toward me and flings spells with every other word. "You have forsaken everything our order ever meant! I will not let you drive Dalaran into ruin!" He doesn't realise he's wasting good energy and time in an unfocused attack like that. He probably wants to get his speech done before he really tries to kill me. That idiot. "I will mount your head atop a pike on top of the highest spire of the Violet Citadel!" He shouts, thrusting out his hands and shooting lightning. I easily block the spell and marshal my forces for a counterattack. Just when I'm about to execute it, however, someone tackles me down. It takes me a while to comprehend what's happened. Someone's gloved hand is choking me, his hips on my chest and his snarling face atop me. I recgonise him as Sherman of Lordaeron. "You are a dead man," he says to me. Spittle flies on my face. I can't cast a spell, my mind isn't working. I try to breathe, I so desperately try to breathe. Then Sherman is flung away like a rag-doll. Dosantos' palm is smoking from the force of his spell. "HE IS MINE!" He yells in a frenzy. I focus my entire mind on him in that instant and break the dam keeping my powers at bay. In my thoughts, I yell AND YOU MINE. Category:Updates Category:By Kerrah